A Trois C'est Mieux
by Mana2702
Summary: Quel meilleur moyen avait Lancel de découvrir enfin les plaisirs de la chair qu'en acceptant la proposition d'Oberyn et Ellaria?


_**Cette fiction est pour mon amie Marina Ka-Fai qui ne me l'avait pas officiellement demandé mais m'avait glissé l'idée ha ha  
**_

* * *

Lancel était vraiment très mal à l'aise, son cousin Tyrion lui avait dit qu'ils allaient se promener dans Port-Réal, le jeune homme l'avait donc suivi sans se méfier. Toutefois Tyrion venait de le faire entrer dans un sex shop, et le jeune homme ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, il voulait repartir mais Tyrion le tira par la main :

-Tu as 19 ans il est temps que tu devienne un homme, un vrai ! Viens, tu verras tu vas aimer.

Lancel savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, son cousin avait beau être nain, oui il pouvait utiliser ce terme puisqu'ils étaient de la même famille, Tyrion en imposait vraiment. L'homme à l'accueil lança :

-Ah monsieur Lannister, content de vous revoir.

-Bonjour, ravi d'être ici comme toujours.

Lancel était rouge pivoine, il avait tellement honte. Il essayait de ne rien regarder mais ses yeux étaient attirés par tous ces drôles d'objets exposaient sur ces étagères, par les DVD aux jaquettes plus qu'explicites. Tyrion le remarqua et eut un sourire en coin :

-Ça te plaît, tu es inspiré ?

-Pas vraiment, je suis très mal à l'aise, je t'en veux de m'avoir entraîné ici !

-Il ne faut pas, on passe tous par cette étape un jour ou l'autre. Tu vas voir, tu vas ressortir d'ici transformé !

Lancel leva les yeux au ciel, Tyrion attrapa quelques DVD et fit un clin d'œil à l'homme à l'accueil. Il lança par-dessus son épaule :

-Suis moi Lancel, tu vas me remercier après.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bien sûr que je le dit.

Il emmena Lancel vers de petits escaliers qui menaient à un sous-sol manifestement. Tyrion semblait connaître ce lieu comme sa poche, c'était assez étrange. Lancel voulu faire demi-tour mais Tyrion l'attrapa par la main :

-Non monsieur, tu restes ici avec moi.

-Tu m'as envoyé dans un lieu de partouze !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ça ne me plaît pas ! Quand mon père apprendra que tu m'as emmené ici il va botter ton petit cul de nain !

-Super, j'ai toujours trouvé que Kevan avait les pieds appropriés pour botter le cul des nains comme moi.

-C'est ça rigole, mais tu fera moins le malin quand je le lui aurai raconté !

-Tes menaces ne me font pas peur mon petit.

Tyrion regarda autour de lui, il connaissait certaines des personnes présentes. Il lança à son cousin :

-Ok donc le truc c'est que tu regardes ce qui se passe derrière les vitres, t'inquiètes pas, les gens qui sont derrière savent pertinemment qu'ils sont observés, c'est ce qui leur plaît.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il y a une sorte... d'excitation à faire l'amour quand on sait qu'on est regardé par des étrangers.

-Euh... si tu le dit.

-Crois moi, tu vas adorer.

Le blondinet se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda son cousin s'éloigner vers une vitre. Lancel se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore ici, il aurait dû partir. L'ado soupira et regarda malgré lui ce qu'il y avait derrière la vitre. Il y avait deux femmes à moitié nue en train de s'embrasser goulûment. Lancel grimaça et s'éloigna de cette vitre. Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour un taxi, il devrait attendre. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'une autre vitre et vit alors un couple en train de faire l'amour. Il tourna la tête et regarda une autre vitre. C'était un couple sado maso puisqu'il mais il ne savait pas vraiment de quel nature était ce couple puisqu'il ne pouvait pas les discerner, ils portaient des masques en latex noir brillant. Tyrion de son côté regardait un gars en plein action avec plusieurs filles. Lancel ne regardait pas vraiment ce qui se passait derrière les vitres, il était réellement mal à l'aise.

* * *

Oberyn regardait ce blondinet qui semblait totalement mort de honte ici. Le brun tenait toujours sa belle par la taille, Ellaria était magnifique ce soir, elle portait un petit top dos nu couleur or et une mini-jupe en cuir de la même couleur. Un homme s'approcha et commença à la tripoter. Ils se regardèrent et Ellaria secoua la tête :

-Désolée mais tu n'es pas notre genre.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Ok pas de soucis.

-Ma chérie regarde ce petit blond là, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Lequel mon amour ?

-Lui là.

Oberyn pointa Lancel du doigt et Ellaria sourit :

-Il es tellement mignon il a l'air perdu !

-Je sais, ça me plaît.

-Moi aussi, je le trouve vraiment mignon. On va lui parler ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, c'est partit.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement du jeune homme et Oberyn lui sourit :

-Salut, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Lancel.

-Moi c'est Oberyn et voici Ellaria. On a vu que t'avais l'air un peu perdu.

-Oui, mon cousin m'a traîné ici et m'empêche de partir.

-Il faut que je le remercie alors.

-Tu es vraiment très mignon, tu veux pas qu'on aille discuter dans un coin, demanda Ellaria.

-Euh...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te mordre, sauf si tu nous le demande.

-Quoi ?

-Détends toi, viens.

Ellaria prit Lancel par la main et commença à s'éloigner. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il les suivait mais il se laissait faire. Oberyn ouvrit une porte et ils entrèrent. Ellaria la ferma et regarda Lancel :

-Tu vas voir, Oberyn est le meilleur amant de la terre.

-Euh...

-Si je te jure, tu vas adorer.

* * *

Oberyn le regarda et lui caressa la joue :

-Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour ?

-Non...

-Quel âge tu as ?

-J'ai 19 ans.

-Bon, déjà nous n'aurons pas de problèmes parce que tu es mineur.

Oberyn prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Lancel se figea, c'était aussi son premier baiser et c'était un homme qui le lui offrait. Oberyn sourit contre ses lèvres avant de les caresser avec sa langue. Lancel les ouvrit, il trouvait cette caresse très agréable. Ellaria passa ses mains dans les cheveux des deux hommes et se joignit au baiser. Elle embrassa Lancel avant d'embrasser ensuite Oberyn. Le brun retira le t-shirt du blond et caressa son torse frêle. Le jeune homme demanda :

-Vous faites quoi ?

-Bah on te déshabille.

-Mais...

-Tout se passera bien.

-Il ne faut pas être nerveux, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous le faisons.

La brune sourit et embrassa le jeune homme. Lancel devait avouer qu'elle était très belle mais il ne ressentait rien lorsqu'elle l'embrassait. Lancel sursauta lorsqu'on toqua au carreau, il tourna donc la tête et regarda. C'était Tyrion qui lui souriait et avait les deux pouces en l'air en signe d'approbation. Lancel devint rouge tomate et détourna les yeux. Oberyn eut un sourire séducteur :

-C'est ton cousin ?

-Oui.

-Il semble content pour toi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le brun saisit à nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme. Tout en faisant ça il retira le haut d'Elleria et caressa sa poitrine. Ellaria sourit et retira le t-shirt de son amant avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Lancel :

-Touche le, sens comme sa peau est douce.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai le droit ?

-Bien sûr.

Lancel tendit timidement les mains et les posa sur le torse musclé d'Oberyn. Après ça il se pencha et embrassa le brun, il oubliait sa timidité tout à coup, il devait avouer que les lèvres du brun étaient faites pour les baisers. Le baiser devint un peu plus langoureux et Oberyn lui retira son pantalon. Ellaria caressa les épaules fines du jeune homme et déposa des chapelets de baisers sur sa nuque. Oberyn quitta les lèvres de Lancel pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Le blond continua de caresser son torse avant de faire glisser ses mains et de lui retirer son jean. Le blond sourit :

-Vous êtes vraiment un très bel homme.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu peux m'appeler Oberyn et me tutoyer tu sais.

-Et moi, tu ne me trouve pas séduisante ?

-Si, très.

-Tu mens mal, mais merci d'essayer.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et le brun embrassa Ellaria :

-A mes yeux tu es toujours la plus belle tu sais.

-Oh mon amour c'est si gentil.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et après ça le brun prit la main de sa belle et la fit s'allonger, la déshabillant totalement au passage. Ellaria se laissa faire, s'allongeant sur le lit d'une pose langoureuse. Le brun se tourna à nouveau vers Lancel et l'embrassa à pleine bouche :

-Tu vas adorer.

-Euh...

-Mais si tu verras, je vais y aller doucement.

Il l'embrassa encore et la jeune femme gémit. Oberyn se tourna vers elle et eut un sourire en coin :

-Tu commences sans nous ma beauté ?

-Il semblerait que notre petit camarade n'apprécie pas mes charmes, tu aura plus de chance que moi ce soir.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, vous êtes une très belle femme mais... je suis attiré par les hommes et non par les femmes.

-Ça peut arriver à tout le monde j'imagine.

Oberyn caressa les fesses de Lancel en souriant :

-Tu as la fesse ferme, et... mmh un très beau sexe.

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un le voit et quelqu'un les touche.

-Flatté d'être le premier à te faire découvrir tout ça.

Lancel le fit taire en l'embrassant avec fougue, il en oubliait même le fait d'être observé à travers les vitres. Il trouvait Oberyn beaucoup trop séduisant pour ne pas être prêt à vivre sa première fois. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur le lit, le brun caressait le cors de Lancel avant de faire lentement glisser sa main de plus en plus bas, s'arrêtant sur son érection. Lancel eut un hoquet de surprise, jamais il n'avait été touché de façon aussi intime, même lui ne l'avait jamais fait. Le blond caresse le torse d'Oberyn et finit par saisir son érection lui aussi. L'aîné sourit :

-Tu t'enhardis, j'aime ça !

-Tu as bien de la chance mon amour.

-Mais je ne t'oublie pas ma chérie.

Oberyn se tourna et embrassa la poitrine de sa belle tout en caressant sa féminité. Il était allongé sur le côté et sourit lorsque Lancel embrassa son torse avant de faire descendre ses baisers le long de son corps. Il s'arrêta à sa taille et hésita un instant. Finalement il saisit son courage à deux mains et prit le sexe d'Oberyn dans sa bouche. Le brun grogna de plaisir et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds :

-De plus en plus courageux dis donc. J'aime vraiment ça, pour une première fois tu fais preuve de beaucoup d'initiatives !

Lancel se contenta de sourire contre son érection avant de commencer à faire bouger sa tête de haut en bas. Oberyn lui caressa les cheveux tout en offrant à Ellaria le traitement que Lancel lui donnait. La brune gémit et ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, c'était si bon. Le brun se laissa faire un moment avant de lancer d'une voix rauque :

-Arrêtes Lancel, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Viens là, allonges toi sur le flanc.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Évidemment.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et Ellaria prit son érection dans sa bouche. Lancel eut un petit couinement, c'était si agréable. Oberyn lui mordilla la nuque avant de faire descendre ses baisers le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Il commença à les mordiller, à les caresser et introduisit un doigt en lui. Lancel grimaça, c'était une intrusion assez désagréable, mais il l'oublia rapidement lorsque la brune fit rouler sa langue autour de son membre. Le jeune homme en perdait la tête, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et la fit se redresser. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche en caressant sa poitrine. Ellaria sourit contre sa bouche :

-On dirait que maintenant je te plaît ?

-Oui, tu... tu veux bien recommencer ?

-Bien sûr, tu as un goût délicieux en tout cas.

Elle sourit et le reprit en bouche. De son côté Oberyn ajouta un deuxième doigt en lui. Lancel le sentit à peine, car le brun s'était remis à embrasser sa nuque. Le jeune homme ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il ressentait tant de sensations en une seule fois. Le brun lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il ajouta un autre doigt et finit par se mettre en position. Lancel se cambra, appuyant ses fesses contre la masculinité de son futur amant. Ellaria fit lentement monter et descendre sa langue sur le sexe du jeune homme. Oberyn le pénétra doucement. Lancel poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller devant lui. Oberyn continua d'embrasser sa nuque et après ça il commença ses coups de reins. Lancel se mordit la lèvre, c'était si bon. Ellaria se redressa et se pencha pour embrasser Oberyn par-dessus l'épaule de Lancel. Les deux bruns échangèrent un long baiser langoureux et le blond embrassa la poitrine d'Ellaria. Celle-ci sourit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme :

-Tu t'en sors très bien, tu as menti, ce n'est pas ta première fois c'est impossible.

Pour toute réponse il mordilla les seins de la brune, il ne mentait pas mais il ressentait une drôle de confiance en lui à cet instant. Le jeune homme continua d'embrasser sa poitrine, puis Oberyn accéléra progressivement le rythme. Ellaria se rallongea sur le dos et Lancel se cambra. Il murmura finalement :

-Je veux qu'on s'embrasse, Oberyn je veux sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, pouvoir te caresser.

-Dans ce cas...

Oberyn se retira et Lancel s'allongea sur le dos. Le brun entra à nouveau en lui et reprit son rythme au rythme où il l'avait laissé. Lancel l'embrassa à pleine bouche et caressa son torse musclé. Il devait avouer que le brun avait un corps magnifique même si il avait bien 15 ou 20 ans de plus que lui. Ellaria sourit et Lancel lança :

-A genoux.

-Quoi ?

-Mets toi à genoux là à côté.

La brune s'exécuta sans vraiment comprendre. Lancel lui sourit :

-Écartes un peu les jambes.

-Oh... je crois que je commence à comprendre.

Elle s'exécuta et Lancel entra ses doigts en elle avant de reprendre les lèvres d'Oberyn dans un baiser ardent. Le brun accéléra encore le rythme de ses coups de reins et mordilla la lèvre de Lancel. Après ça le blond sentit une bague de plaisir monter en lui tendit qu'il ajoutait un troisième et dernier doigt dans la féminité d'Ellaria. La brune se mordit la lèvre :

-Oui... tu sens ? Ça monte n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui qu'est-ce que...

-Ça va être l'orgasme ! J'y suis presque moi aussi.

Le blond recroquevilla ses doigts par réflexe et Ellaria gémit, atteignant le point de non retour. Oberyn toucha la prostate de Lancel qui vit des étoiles et fut emporté par l'orgasme aussitôt. Le brun grogna :

-Vous êtes trop beau dans le plaisir ! Putain vous êtes bien trop excitants !

Il donna encore quelques coups de reins et vint à son tour. Après ça il se retira et embrassa paresseusement ses deux amants tour à tour. Lancel sursauta lorsqu'on toqua à nouveau contre la vitre. Il avait totalement oublié où il était, il se remis à rougir. Il vit Tyrion lui qui faisait un clin d'œil en levant à nouveau les deux pouces. Lancel ne savait pas ce qui était le plus gênant : d'avoir fait l'amour en public ou que son cousin ait regardé la scène ? Oberyn lui sourit :

-Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ta première fois ?

-Exceptionnelle, instructive, et... vraiment inoubliable !

-Tant mieux, bon il va falloir nous rhabiller, ici c'est la règle : tu consommes et tu repars.

-Oh... bien sûr oui.

Lancel était mort de honte à présent. Il se rhabilla à la hâte et le brun l'attrapa par le poignet. Il l'embrassa :

-On pourrait se revoir si tu veux, cette première fois a été aussi agréable pour nous qu'elle l'a été pour toi. Après tout, tu as fais preuve de beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de passion, ça on aime.

Le brun sourit et se rhabilla à son tour tout comme sa belle. Après ça Oberyn tendit sa carte au blond avec un clin d'œil :

-Tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler le jour où tu voudra vraiment t'amuser !

-Promis, en tout cas merci, c'était la première fois la plus mémorable de tout les temps je pense. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux, vraiment.

-Tu nous a surpris car tu as vite appris à te détendre et à profiter de la situation. Tu as su faire ce qu'il fallait au moment où il le fallait pour que tout le monde prenne du plaisir.

Le trio ressortit de la pièce et Lancel se dirigea à nouveau vers son cousin.

* * *

Tyrion sourit en tapant doucement le dos de son cousin :

-Je suis fier de toi, tu t'en es sorti comme un as !

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou t'en vouloir de m'avoir traîné ici en premier lieu !

-Il me semble que finalement tu en as bien profité !

-Oui... d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je me suis laissé faire quand ils m'ont entraîné là-bas mais... waouh c'était super !

-Tant mieux, alors rien ne vaut de s'enivrer après avoir si bien fait l'amour !

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr. Viens, je me fait un devoir de te faire vivre deux premières fois la même journée.

-Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi !

-Je sais, mais avoue que c'est pour ça que je suis ton cousin préféré !

-Tu n'es peut-être pas mon préféré mais disons que j'aime Jaime pour les conseils et toi pour m'amuser.

-Ça me va !

Ils se mirent à rire et partirent en direction du bar le plus proche. Ils devaient fêter l'événement. Les deux cousins échangèrent donc un sourire prêts à finir la soirée de façon aussi mémorable qu'ils l'avaient commencée.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
